


Stumble

by jishcreator



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Eppescest, Eppeslove, Incest, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don trips over Charlie's shoes and then stumbles upon something far more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't archive warn this as underage because I feel that applies to younger than teenage. More than anything it uses words like "kid" to represent Don's feelings of slight moral confusion about loving his younger brother, and canonically Don calls Charlie "kid" which is super cute. But fair warning, they are teenage here so if you can't handle that, I hope you can find something else to your liking. 
> 
> Good luck, thank you, and enjoy! :)

The living room is dark and Don trips. He curses under his breath.

"He left his damn shoes in front of the stairs again." 

He mutters and kicks them aside, heading upstairs to his room. 

He sees the light shining from beneath Charlie's door. He wraps his fingers around the doorknob, ready to reprimand him for being up this late. He's still a kid, even if he's joined him in the "joys" of adolescence. 

He starts to turn the handle, preparing something like "Genius boy needs his sleep, too." but something stops him, he hears Charlie, quiet but heated - gasping. 

The door opens just slightly and he sees him there, partly covered by the blanket, his hand moving swiftly, jerking the fabric of the blanket around as he touches himself, all curls and thick inhales, his lips are reddened and parted, one hand working beneath the covers, his other hand pressed to his forehead, just his fingertips grasping at his own hair.

Don is stunned, but his mind lets a regretted "What a shame." run through his thoughts, he knows if his hands could roam as they so desperately wish, they wouldn't just rest on the borderline of Charlie's hair, his fingers would delve deep and lace themselves through soft curls. He would mentally smack himself if his vision weren't blurred by his beautiful "kid" brother open and arching in front of him. 

He's throbbing, everywhere, and before he can think or stop himself, his hand greets his own clothed erection. Don bites his lip to suppress the urge to moan Charlie's name from the mere brush of his hand. He lets it linger there for a moment, teasingly, before he looks side to side, the rest of the house is quiet, no chance of being caught. He proceeds to slip his hand inside tight jeans. He feels heat flush over him even more, he knows this will be over far too quickly. 

He starts off gingerly, pumping himself achingly slow, feeling over his hot skin, already becoming slick from pre-cum. He bites down hard on his other hand, preventing any moans from escaping. Charlie's getting more frantic, writhing on his bed - and so is Don's hand. He speeds up his pace almost too quickly and has to hold back already, craving to climax with Charlie. 

Don watches as Charlie's other hand disappears under the covers and after a second Charlie gasps sharply, both hands moving in different ways, it takes Don a second to realize what's happening and when he does, fire pours through his veins. Charlie has been biting his own lip, his moans muffled and distorted until he lets his bottom lip go with an audible flick and Don's name slowly drags out over his plump reddened lips. 

Don accidentally gasps but Charlie is too far gone to notice, he's agonizingly close and once his hips buck up harder and harder, Don can't hold back. Charlie nearly screams Don's name and as he arches and tightens, Don struggles to stay upward and they both spill hotly into their hands - for each other. 

Charlie collapses onto his bed, panting and messy in his single bed. He relaxes slowly as Don's mind reels over what just happened. Charlie just came for him, touching and fucking himself, for him, thinking of him. 

He attempts to find the most strategic route of escape. He wipes his hand on the inside of his boxers and tiptoes away from Charlie's door, leaving the door slightly ajar. Once he's free he makes a break for his room and bundles up in his own bed, climax falling from him and letting all the other thoughts, worries, and definitely guilt rush through his mind. He swallows roughly, trying to maintain his breathing.

"Don?" 

Don jumps and his eyes widen, he's facing away from the door, where Charlie is quietly waiting. He pretends to ruffle around as best as he can.

"Yeah, Chuck?" He hears a disgruntled noise and Charlie is against his back, beneath his covers. He doesn't know how that happens so easily, and every time he means to stop him, to avoid another awkward pounding in his chest and loss of blood from his head. But he can't, Charlie is always there before he can say anything. Warm and slender and soft against his back.

They're quiet for a long time, both messy and shaken and dying for the other's touch, knowing something they can't tell the other, Don knowing more than Charlie knows. He can feel his forehead against his back and his breath running down his thinly clothed spine. He stays quiet for as long as his body and mind will permit before he speaks just to avoid an accidental noise of pleasure or content.

"Hey, Charlie?"

Charlie lifts his head and sets his sharp chin to rest against one of Don's shoulder blades. Looking at the back of Don's head expectantly.

"You left your shoes in front of the damn stairs again. ...I tripped." 

Charlie sighs quietly, almost enough for even Don to notice it riddled with disappointment. 

"Oh... Sorry." He mutters before resigning back to his coveted position curled up against Don's back, and Don can't help but smile. 

They lay there like that for a long while before they fall asleep, sticky and longing and guilty, but those thoughts will wait, until they're alone, and not distracted by each other's warmth. 

Don wakes up in the middle of the night with Charlie and himself tangled up in each other.

"Every single time." Don thinks before he kisses Charlie's forehead and watches the blossoming Mathematician smile in his sleep. With a secretly elated huff, he buries his face into Charlie's hair and falls fast asleep once more.


End file.
